irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
IKELOS Exoskeletal Battlefield Enhancement Armor
Vex’s IKELOS Exoskeletal Battlefield Enhancement armor is a powerful set of armor with two distinct designs, the second of which was designed by Vex using reverse-engineered technology from the original suit, which he discovered while in an alternate dimension. Origins and Theories The first iteration of the IKELOS armor was discovered by Invader Vex when he was trapped in an alternate dimension on the verge of being ripped away from the Z Multiverse. Omniversial collapse in the region forced said universe away from the edge of the Z Multiverse and snatched a number of other universes along with it. From some location in time and space, the IKELOS armor was presented to Vex, along with an IKELOS firearm. Strangely enough, the IKELOS armor and firearm both have data crosschecks that match Vex Industries armaments from Z-14, from some time in the future. There are a number of theories about how the armor came to be possessed by Vex, and no one can say for certain which one is true. Theory 1 -The IKELOS armor was invented by Vex in the past in the form of his Enhanced Battlefield Awareness Helmet, enhanced at a future point in this continuity and then sent back to a different present. Theory 2 -The IKELOS armor was constructed by Z-14 Vex in the near future, who based it on his own version of the armor and then set it adrift in a time rift. Theory 3 -The IKELOS armor was built by beings of unidentifiable origin, and arrived by complete accident despite its coincidental markings. Theory 4 -The IKELOS armor originates from the vastly distant future, and after it enters Vex’s possession it will be lost to a time ripple in another iteration of the universe where it will arrive in the form of Vex’s remarkably similar Enhanced Battlefield Awareness Helmet. Theory 5 -The IKELOS armor was duplicated when Vex entered the space-time rift on the undocumented desert planet and was sent back in time to the point where Vex discovered it. This situation creates an informational paradox, but is possible. Theory 6 -The IKELOS armor was created by The Confluence in the very distant past, before he became The Confluence, and when he entered the rift in spacetime while wearing it, the armor was lost in a ripple of time until Vex discovered it millennia later. This explanation does not account for the Vex Industries markings, but alternate information suggests that some relationship to The Confluence exists. Theory 7 -The IKELOS Mk. 2 armor was lost in a time stream, where it degraded over time and returned to the present in the form of the IKELOS armor. Despite the suit’s confusing origin, its technology is now fairly well understood by Vex, and has been reverse engineered to create a second set of IKELOS armor. Still, because of the suit's unknown capabilities, only two sets exist. Features: IKELOS Mk. 1 The IKELOS Mark 1 armor is distinct from the Mark 2 armor, and is in no way made obsolete by it. Each set of armor operates at highest efficiency in different conditions. The Mk. 1 armor seems to have been designed around stealth and recon operations, as it lacks heavy armor yet incorporates incredibly precise and advanced sensory material. The majority of the armor is fairly simple, composed of a plasma-resistant ionized kevlar weave. -The chest section of the armor includes lightweight armor plating surrounding vital organs, but is only designed to protect against close quarters plasma-based weapons. -The sleeves and pants of the suit are made up of a very tight-weave kevlar, and are designed to protect against only melee combat weapons. -The boots and gloves contain advanced electronic sensors designed to assess combat and collect data. The boots are capable of deploying a high-power directional electromagnet, allowing for ease in low gravity combat. The gloves, which originally contained only weak servo motors to help with firearm movement, have been modified to contain several advanced energy channels, designed to assist Vex's spacial manipulation with ionized gas canisters. -The cloak that wraps around most of the suit is composed of plasma-resistant ionized kevlar weave. This material is fed by a small fission-based battery, which is required for the massive upkeep energy of an open ion environment. Electrons are stripped away from the cloak, making it carry a positive charge and force away negatively charged plasma on an atomic level. -The helmet of the IKELOS suit is by far the most complicated apparatus in the system. It carries all of the HUD sensors for the suit, calculates movements of the gloves and boots, powers the cloak, and coordinates battlefield actions directly with a user's brain. The sensor spike on the top of the helmet provides global positioning, 360 degree HUD viewing in any wavelength of light, and a number of other benefits. The visor piece allows for magnification, video and photograph recording, and connects to the sensor spike to display GPS data and 360 degree HUD environments. The filters and environmental sensors inside the helmet allow for operation in hostile atmospheres, as well as the airless vacuum of space. Features: IKELOS Mk. 2 Unlike the IKELOS Mark 1 armor, the Mark 2 suit is designed to sustain heavy fire, harsh environments, and more mechanically strenuous tasks. It contains less advanced sensors and more heavy plating. This page is a work in progress Category:Equipment Category:Armor Category:Irken Armor Category:Invader Vex Universe Category:Irken technology Category:Unofficial Irken Technology Category:Modified Irken Technology Category:Fanon